Pocket Monster Heartbeat
by Lady Demoonica Darkmoon
Summary: One shot back story for Eiana and her shiny Absol Solstice. Original Characters, Original Pokemon World.


LDD: One shot back story for Eiana and her shiny Absol Solstice.

NOTE: Eiana is pronounced eye-awn-uh.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pocket Monster Heartbeat

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

[HOENN - LILYCOVE CITY]

"Dang it! Hold still so I can throw the Pokeball." The child yelled. He was standing on the beach while a group of Wailmer played just off shore and out of reach. "I wanna join the surfing contest this year!" Around him stood several of his friends cheering him on, minus one.

The small house in town was like any other. The family in the house much the same. However today the little house was full of activity as a group of Machamp and Machok buisied themselves in loading a moving van. The family kept out of the movers way. The child of the family, a small girl with silver hair andemerald green eyes had grown bored of watching the activity. It wasn't as much fun after an hour as it had been when all the Pokemon had first started working. Finally, she was able to sneak off when no one was watching.

[HOENN - ROUTE 120]

Eiana stomped her way through the tall grass in childish anger. She'd lived in Lilycove City all eight years of her life, raised on stories of one day becoming a Pokemon Trainer, taking on local gyms and finally the Pokemon League challange. She held the dream of Pokemon Master, like countless other children of the world. And now? She was being uprooted from Hoenn entirely and moved to the Johto region.

She in her anger hadn't realized just how far from the City she'd gone until she was looking out over one of the many small lakes of the area. She'd been here countless times, on camping and fishing trips with her parents, and the hike was a normal weekend activity for the family. She'd taken the same route, normally quite safe as long as you kept to the well worn paths. She flopped down at the water's edge, her anger drained from the energy spent.

Still her mind continued with the same thoughts she'd had from the moment her parents had announced the move. "I don't want to leave my friends!" She yelled out over the lake. "I want to stay here and get my first Pokemon and travle with someone I know and beat the best trainers of the region and the gym leaders and be known all over the world as the greatest Pokemon Master there ever was!" She lobbed a rock out into the water, frightening a nearby Corphish.

She sat at the lake's edge for a long time, just tossing rocks into the water until there were no more loose rocks within her reach. So she wiggled one out of the ground, then another, until she had a hole where she'd dug rocks loose from the soil. She pulled free another rock and was about to toss it into the water when she realized it felt different. She lowered her hand and looked at the muddy rock, it looked funny. So instead of throwing it she took it to the water and washed it clean. She looked at the odd raised form on one side of the rock. It was such an odd rock so she stuffed it into her pocket desideing she'd use it to remember all her visits to these lakes.

By now she'd spent hours outside the City and it was growing dark. Around her Pokemon had started to hunt in the twilight for thier dinner, and the cries made by those hunting, those being hunted, and those who'd found food mixed together to form a symphany of nature. She'd been lulled to sleep many a night by this symphany and though she knew that some Pokemon ate meat she didn't fear the sounds of the coming night. Still, now that she was no longer angry, Eiana realized she was going to be in trouble for running away.

Eiana climbed up the bank from the shore of the lake, she needed to head south from here to find the trail east that would lead her to Lilycove. She'd made it halfway through the tall grass when it surprised her.

"Loon!"

Eiana stopped short of the bristling Linoone that was bearing its' teeth at her. It had claw marks dripping blood across one shoulder and it's fur was scroched from a fire attack. This Linoone had obviously been in a battle and lost, won? She wasn't sure. But she was afraid. A Pokemon that was this hurt was a danger. She took a step back away from the Linoone.

The Linoone bristled and made a dash to the side. Eiana side-stepped away from it, watching the enraged Pokemon. It made a mock charge at her and Eiana quickly took several steps back. Emboldened the wild Linoone dashed and charged at the human girl, herding her away from it's home. It'd already been attacked twice today by other Pokemon owned by humans. The first simply had a much stronger Pokemon knock it away, leaving it dazzed. The second human wasn't as... forgiving. Linoone had been scratched deeply by the other Pokemons' large clawed feet and burned all over by it's firey attacks. Now it simply wanted to drive this human away and soak it's wounds in the soothing cool lake waters. Linoone mock charged again and the human backed away, then went toppling to the ground.

Eiana landed heavily on the ground in the tall grass. "Ow!" She looked at her feet. She'd tripped over a large oval shaped... thing. The evening twilight settled over the area, the orb of the moon lighting the sky where the sun had just ruled. As the beams of light touched the object at Eiana's feet it began to glow and shake, soon the light was too much to look at and Eiana covered her eyes. The light grew in size and then took shape. Then in a sudden burst the light was gone and a Pokemon stood before the child.

"Sol-" The large pink-white colored Pokemon called out, looking at the creature before it. Eiana lowered her hands and looked up at the Pokeom towering over her.

The Linoone hissed out a warning. "Liiii-"

The larger Pokemon turned to face the sound, it's aqua colored eyes glowing in the dim light. It growled back, "Sooooooollllllll."

Linoone backed away, this Pokemon was bigger than it and wasn't hurt. Linoone didn't want to be in another fight and this other Pokemon had large claws on all of it's feet, it even had a sharp horn and tail. Decission made Linoone bounded away into the tall grass. Humans with Pokemon were too much trouble.

Eiana hiccoughed in fright and rubbed at her tearing eyes. The Linoone had run off, but now she was left with this large pink-white Pokemon she'd never seen before. The Pokemon looked at her and tilted its' head to the side. "Abso Ab?" *Are you okay?*

Eiana sniffled. "I'm okay." She said. "Just, it frightened me." She rubbed more tears from her eyes, then her runny nose.

The large Pokemon sat down at her side and rubbed its' face against Eianas. "Sooolll." *I will stay.*

Eiana hugged the Pokemon. "You'll protect me?"

"Sol." The Pokemon nodded. *Of course.*

Eiana paused with her arms around the shaggy pink-white mane. She just noticed that not only was she hearing the Pokemon, but a sort of echo, and it was understandable. "Wait, I understand you!" The little girl jumped back.

The Pokemon tilted its' head to the side again. "Absol?" *Why wouldn't you?*

"Most people can't understand Pokemon."

"Aaaa." *Oh.* The Pokemon shrugged. "Ab Ab Sol Ab... Olll Sol, Aaab." *I understood you and the... skinny thing, just fine.*

"That was a Linoone."

"Aaaa." *Oh.* The Pokemon shrugged again.

"What's your name?" Eiana asked, then yawned.

The Pokemon tilted its' head to the side again, confused.

"Oh... then I'll call you Solstice. That's what tonight is, a winter Solstice. It's the name for the longest night of the year." Eiana leaned back and looked at the darkening sky, the stars just starting to be seen. She was so sleepy. She had to get back to the city... Eiana was asleep within moments.

Solstice looked at the sleeping thing. "What an odd little creature." She said to herself. "But what does a very long night have to do with me? What is a name thing?" She stood, stretching her long limbs and scratching deep gouges in the soft earth with her large claws. "This place is very odd." She wondered through the grass, taking a bite of it. "Ick." She spit it back out. "That's not food."

She came to an open area and paused. "There is no tall green here." Slowly she stepped out into the open. She looked at the green below her feet. "No, the green is just... small here." Before her was a shimmery darkness and different kinds of green things growing up out of a darker color. The green things were covered in differant colored splotches and they were nice to smell. Solstice's belly gave a growl and she headed towards the smells. Red thing, blue thing, green thing, yellow-brown thing. The tall green things were covered in them. Well they did smell nice.

She bit into the closest one. "Bleck!" She spit it back out. Not to be stopped she kept trying them until she bit into the red bumpy thing. It stung her mouth at first, but then the flavor came through. "Hmmm." She hummed around the mouthful. This one wasn't bad. She sat there eating one after the other, all the time her mind filtering through the memories she'd been born with. She knew there was a word for this taste. Around the time she had stripped the tall green thing of half of the red bumpy things she'd found the information stored in her memory. The tall green things she saw first were called 'grass', it was a type of plant. The green things covered in colored splotches were plants too, they were berry trees. The splotches were berries. And the word she'd been trying to remember was 'spicy', the red bumpy berry she liked tasted spicy.

Solstice looked over at the dark shimmery stuff behind her. That was called water, you drank it. She stood up and walked to the waters edge and looked at her reflection in the moonlit lake. Her eyes shown brightly back at her, brighter than the thing above her in the sky. Solstice paused to look up at the thing, it was called Moon. She looked back at the water. She was... hmm, new color to recall... pink? Sort of, but not that... dark. Pink-ish and white, another new color. She was darker than pink in places too, red? No red didn't fit right, sort of... Ruby colored. That would do, she was ruby and pinkish-white. She lowered her face to the water and began lapping it up.

She spent the night wondering around the area, taking in everything she could. Each thing was recalled and if she couldn't remember something right away she investigated it until it came to her or she realized that no other of her kind had encountered the item. At one point in the night she finally recalled a distant ancestor who had seen an 'odd little creature' like the one she'd been face to face with when she'd hatched. They were called Human, and her kind were called Absol by the Human, who were very curious animals.

The moon in the sky had moved through the night and was now past it's highest point when Solstice made her way back to the sleeping Human. She had returned to the berry tree and eaten it bare on the way back. She was full and sleepy. She stretched, much like the first time and dug her claws into the soft soil again. She'd seen many other creatures during the night, but most had ran away before she could recall what their kind were called. She curled up with the Human and fell asleep.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The End

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you!


End file.
